The last of the guardians
by The toymaker
Summary: Scott and Alexis never knew each other but when they meet they felt something deep inside, in other news Arceus comes and fucks shit up and uh-shit gets done. rated M for obvious reasons and later might contain some lemons :3 maybe... perverts.


**I don't own Pokémon if I did some awesome stuff would have happen!**

**The world seemed to slow down as the paper was lifted into my gaze, "We have a test?" I asked my friend Gus. Just then the teacher Mr. Chase told us that it was a surprise test, Suddenly I felt my head go heavy and my heart grab my neck. "How was I going to pass this" I thought to myself "I will probably go back to the orphanage and have to talk to Sam again." (Sam was the bully in the orphanage.) I must have zoned out a bit because Gus pinched me "Scott here comes the test" I knew I was in for, The test started and surprisingly after a few questions I got confident, The test went well and I was about to turn it in when I thought I smelled smoke, I ignored it thinking it was from the kitchen which was right next door. I picked up my book and stared at the clock seems like this day is going to take forever. As I was reading I noticed the smoke growing thicker, suddenly the fire ball rang and a fireman was the door trying to get us out. I heard a scream and knew the fireman had to go, my teacher saw this too, so he volunteered to escort us out of the building. We ran fast not knowing what was going to happen, the fire was getting serious and I couldn't help but get scared I still had to do so many things! We keep running the smoke was getting deep I saw one kid trip and stopped to help him up I realized it was Gus. "Gus we have to get out of here!" I noticed something snap above us and pushed Gus and backed up as fast as I could. "SCOTT!" Gus shouted "I'm fine, calm down" I yelled back, I wasn't my arms were burned and my feet felt like they were melting. "I will go get someone!" Gus yelled. As he was about to leave and go get someone the floor under me creaked and my already hurt feet were in the air for a middle second, I grabbed on to something anything I had too… I had to help my friends.. My hands grabbed something but a terrible burning made me let go "SCOOOTTTTT!" I heard Gus scream I knew it was my end…. But I saw something… a bluish-pink color was shot but I closed my eyes I wouldn't have it. Suddenly everything was warm… not burning and not the death I expected, then I realized "I must be in heaven" I thought, A girl with blue hair was walking with a boy her age with raven hair was yelling something about going to sinnoh there was also an older boy with brown hair walking behind them. I suddenly felt sick my head rushed and then I looked down and saw that I was actually being teleported somewhere I hit my head and blacked out.**

**I woke up to a girl with a nametag that read "joy" looking at my head, I groaned "finally awake" I heard something say of in the distance "he's ok Pikachu" Who? I thought "weird name" as soon as I woke up I noticed the world looked different. "are we in Chicago anymore?" "What's that" The raven haired boy said I blinked in a confused way. I suddenly remembered I was falling through the school what I thought was two minutes ago, "Am I in heaven?" the boy just laughed "N-hahaha-o." I noticed something behind him he must have seen my facial expression because he took out the animal. Wha- I heard someone finish me "the fuck?" I turned around and saw a girl standing behind me, she was looking out the window, everyone but me crowded around. I simply walked over to the door, "Hey what's your name" I said to all three. The boy said "Ash!" "This is Dawn" and "this is brock" "nice to meet you guys" I said "I am going to eat, join me if you wish" "oh an before you go, thanks" I don't know why I said that but it just felt right… In the cafeteria I got fries and had a fight with the lady about McDonalds not actually being real, I saw ash, dawn, and brock coming toward my table. "Hey guys!" I said to their white chapped faces. "Ash? Dawn? Brock?" The three looked at me but a look that went right through me as if I wasn't there. I turned around to see if I could spot what they were staring at, A big animal with a ring looking thing around its body, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" the animal looked me in the eyes and I swear I heard it talk, I turned around to notice that everyone is in a frozen shock state, I ran with great speed at dawn and waved my hand in her face… "DAWN!" I went to Ash "ASH!" I went to brock "BROCK!" although I couldn't reach my hand to his face. I stood back feeling like this was a dream… it had to be, suddenly I heard a big booming voice "Scott time is frozen do not waste your energy." Said the voice "Who are you and how do you know my name!" I shouted back, "Not important at the moment Scott" he continued "A great evil is coming and I have chosen you to be a guardian" "what's that" I asked dumbfounded. "I cannot be on this planet without sending many people into shock" "It causes me great trouble for me to be here talking to you at this moment and we need must go on" As we talked I felt my stomach flip ten times and my head staring to pound, The animal must have noticed this because his deep voice told me I was getting the power of the universe. I couldn't talk I was in too much pain, the only words I seemed to be able to choke out were… "Wh..y m..e" "You have a strong heart and a love for something you don't know about" I was about to question but my vision started to blur I fought it over my pain I heard him say "your strong, but don't fight she well come soon..." what does that mean I though before my vision went black.**

**When I woke up a the group was talking in a circle, "well isn't this repetitive" I said out loud, the group turned around. "SCOTT!" they all shouted this sent a ripple through my brain in cringed "don't yell please" They instantly got quiet, I noticed something in a bed next to me. I turned and saw the most beautiful girl in history, she was looking at me we both blushed and looked away, dawn noticed this a smiled at us. "who are you?" I asked "My names Alexis" she replied with a smile "nice too meet you" she was going to reply but my stomach growled "I need food" I said thinking out loud "yea I'm hungry to" Alexis said. After finally eating I asked were Alexis came from "Chicago" she replied I felt like a retard I have been all over Chicago why haven't I seen her yet? "the group looked dumbfounded "Wow, So is Scott!" ash said "wherever it is I'm going to win all the badges!" me and Alexis were staring at each other. "Your cute" I said I suddenly felt like an idiot crap did I just say that? Her face got red "thanks" I smiled but inside I was stabbing myself… "He I don't mean to interrupt but do you want to join us "YES!" we both said in unison Ash laughed and dawn giggled.**

**As we walked through the town looking for something to eat I listened to the cold night sounds and sighed where I am… I thought. We found a food place called PIKACHU'S BAR & GRILL Ash said it would be fun and I caught a glimpse of that yellow pillow pet maybe? When we got inside the grill light put and I remembered falling into the fire I stumbled back a little but regained my strength, "You ok?" Alexis asked "Slipped" I said being careful enough not to show any type of fear. We sat down and ordered, After dinner we were walking back to the Pokémon Center when we heard an alarm go off my senses went into overdrive and as if we were one person with the same thoughts me and Alexis took off running for it the group following close behind us, When we arrived a man with a shotgun was holding up a girl that looked the age of 16 this enraged me, My vision went black and I didn't dream I just… started.**

**Normal POV**

**The group arrived just too find Scott's eyes glowing gold and Alexis glowing gray, The two men had stopped and were staring in fear something was glowing in Scott's and Alexis had turned into a ho-oh? Suddenly about 8 guys busted through the back "We got all the mo" they started but were staring at the two floating figures the ho-oh was starting a flamethrower and Scott shoot a giant Greenish-gray ball that landed straight into the face of one of the eight bandits the man exploded and all that was left was his hat, the rest of the men dropped their things well the two in front of them got burned to death, but Scott wasn't done he disappeared into the wind and reappeared in front of the men the stopped frozen in their tracks all looking into Scott's eyes it looked as if Scott had turned them to stone then one of them shattered and the crew realized he had dawn turned to ash and put her head in his chest to afraid to watch the rest, Scott and Alexis were starting to float down and Alexis was in human form, When they hit the group Alexis and Scott stared at each other almost as in a silent battle, but nobody noticed the tattoos on both of their arms.**

**Scott's POV**

**When my feet hit the ground I felt cold and looked at the darkened stretched out sky and, felt like I could destroy the world. Weird I heard in my head "What the hell" I thought I looked up to see Alexis with the same look **

**Scott:"Alexis?"**

**Alexis: "Scott?"**

**I suddenly felt weird **

**Scott: "And now you can read my thoughts perfect just absolutely perfect"**

**Alexis: "Is that a problem Scott hiding something are we?" **

**Scott: "NO! if anything you should be scared"**

**Alexis: "Why should I be scared?"**

**Scott: "because my overpowering awesomeness might infect you"**

**Alexis: "oh sure!"**

**Scott: "Want me to prove it!"**

**Alexis "I'll blast you into next week!"**

**We suddenly felt like we could do anything, I smiled an evil smirk when I saw the gold ball being created in Alexis' hand I saw the slip and hand my chance I jumped to one side as the ball through past my head, I was about to create hell my gray ball came under my palm small enough for her not to notice.**

**Alexis: "what's wrong scared?" **

**I only silently laughed I knew how this would end **

"**but what do you know" I heard her voice flare in my head**

**Alexis: "DICK!"**

**Scott: "BITCH!"  
**

**We were to overpowered by are new power that we didn't realize we had just been friends. At the same moment we fired the small ball of gold and silver at each other they soon turned into lasers and I fought off the urge to puke I keep it going I felt the weakness flip on her end and increased my laser, Before I could end it Alexis was hit by a stone and just the scream she let out made me stop her laser slammed my chest I thought it felt like I was falling through fire again but I swear I heard Alexis cry out and I slipped into the darkness that I would never feel again… Sleep.**


End file.
